mountandbladefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Mount
Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord é um jogo de mundo aberto de estilo híbrido RPG de ação e estratégia, sendo o próximo jogo da franquia Mount & Blade, agindo como um antecessor aos fatos decorridos em Mount & Blade: Warband. O jogo ainda se encontra em desenvolvimento pela TaleWorlds. História Os eventos em Bannerlord tomam lugar 200 anos antes de Warband, testemunhando os últimos anos do Império Calradico e do qual os reinos dos Swadians, Rhodoks, Nórdicos, Khergits, Vaegirs e Sarranids clamam serem descendentes. Facções As facções presentes em Bannerlord são ancestrais as presentes em Warband, e possuirão alguns dos traços das mesmas. Além disso, existiram facções menores, semelhantes a bandidos e mercenários que o jogador pode se aliar durante sua exploração em Calradia. * O Calradic Empire é onde os Jogadorres vão se encontrar no início do jogo. Enquanto longe do seu maior controle e poder, os exércitos do Império tem sido refinados através das gerações e são uma força da qual se deve ser reconhecida, empregando catafractário e lanceirosn, juntamente com arqueiros com efeitos devastadores. * Os Vlandians é um estado feudal especializado em cavalaria pesada. * Os Sturgians habitam as regiões de florestas do norte e são mortais com espadas e machados. * Os Aserai habitam as terras mais desérticas de Calradia e combinam soldados à pé com cavalaria nas batalhas. * Os Khuzaits são uma tribo das estepes e se utilizam principalmente de arqueiros montados à cavalo. * Os Battanians são conhecidos por sua precisão como arqueiros por toda Calradia. Mudanças em relação ao Warband Pouco se sabe além do pronunciamento da Taleworlds que afirma que existirão "diversas excitantes e altamente pedidas novidades" e que será incluso um "up-close e combate medieval em gigantesca escala, sendo, maior, mais sangrento e intenso do que jamais foi antes". Taleworlds também irá incorporar aspectos de mods, como o mod de Diplomacia para melhorar a jogabilidade. Melhorias relacionadas a jogabilidade também foram melhoradas, com uma nova interface de inventário e uma melhor inteligência artificial. O sistema de cerco também foi modificado, sendo estas modificações baseadas no que os jogadores acharam dos jogos anteriores, possuindo agora táticas adicionais e múltiplas durante os cercos. Os gráficos do jogo foram significativamente melhorados em relação a seu antecessor, possuindo melhor sombreamento e modelos com mais detalhes. As animações dos personagens foram criadas à partir da captura de movimentos, e também, animações faciais também foram melhoradas para demonstrar melhor sentimentos e emoções dos personagens. Mods Como nos jogos anteriores da série, Bannerlord também suportará a utilização de mods. TaleWorlds afirmou que "modding is a primary consideration when developing Bannerlord" ("modificações foram uma das principais considerações durante o desenvolvimento de Bannerlord"). Galeria 7Q8TUcSh.jpg 9BxJsx9h.jpg 9GsGvE7h.jpg BIYedvZh.jpg Cg55ytOh.jpg DBPyu2wh.jpg gC0E8r7h.jpg KPFG1g5h.jpg t34TH7bh.jpg uhme0qhh.jpg V8niWcqh.jpg zYYuYCEh.jpg Bannerlord tavern wip.jpg mb89-s.jpg mb106-s.jpg dI2H9wsaZ2c.jpg faction map of bannerlord1.png|Mapa das facções na campanha de Bannerlord Bannerlord Map.png|Mapa da campanha de Bannerlord Links externos *Trailer teaser *Site oficial ru:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord en:Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord pl:Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord de:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord uk:Mount & Blade II: Bannerlord Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Bannerlord